


OZ0002

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: игрушка содержит мелкие детали! Для детей старше 3-х лет.





	OZ0002

\- Вас интересует наше ретро-издание?  
Слово "ретро" явно производит на посетителя нежелательное впечатление, и секретарь спешит поправиться:  
\- "Экипаж Ночой совы" сейчас вышел новым, ограниченным тиражом, высочайшее качество...специально для коллекционеров...фигурка Бубастис даже покрыта мехом, можете убедиться...  
Кивнув, гость осторожно, одним мизинцем поглаживает полосатую шерсть игрушечной остороухой кошки. Затем чуть улыбается и извлекает со стенда другую фигурку, поправляет очки, присматривается:  
\- Очень подробно выполнено: плащ, костюм, шляпа... даже погон на левом плече расстегнут.  
\- Вы знаток! Знаете, с первым массовым изданием этой фигурки забавная история вышла... - секретарь понижает голос, как будто решился выдать необычайную маркетинговую тайну:  
\- Их покупали даже чаще, чем Озимандиаса. Такая любовь необычна, учитывая официальную позицию правительства и отношение к нему общественности... а маркетинговые исследования показали, что некоторые семьи покупали даже не один, а два-три экземпляра. Один за другим. Каково! Наши эксперты предположили, что, возможно, в глазах целевой группы он был персонажем отрицательным, от чего и ломали его чаще...  
Игрушка подогнула шарниры рук и ног, словно намерена оказать последнюю, заранее безнадежную, отчаянную попытку сопротивления сжавшей ее широкой ладони.  
\- Возможно. А может, дети ломали его потому, что любили.

Секретарь хочет ответить что-нибудь вроде: «отличная шутка, мистер», но в улыбке Д. Драйберга нет и тени юмора.

 

13 октября 1985 года. Главный офис концерна "Veidt"


End file.
